SzinThom
SzinThom (bürgerl. ''Thomas Szincsak, geb. 20.08.1993 in Nürnberg) ist ein deutschsprachiger YouTuber, Wohnsitz momentan in Nürnberg. Zum Stand des 08.01.2016 hat er über 145 Abonnenten. Darüber hinaus ist er gemeinsam mit DanteHikari der Kanalbetreiber von LetsPlayTheRetro, ein Nebenprojekt von LetspGedönsGerman. Über den Kanal SzinThom präsentiert auf seinem Kanal gemischten Content, d.h. er legt sich nicht auf eine Richtung fest, wie z.B. Let's Plays. Aufgrund dessen kann sein Kanal nicht wirklich einem einzigen Genre zugewiesen werden. Folgende Genres sind auf seinem Kanal vertreten: * Comedy/Parodien * Musik * AMV/PMV * Let's Plays * Tutorials * Top-Listen Aber auch er hat seine Formate, die allerdings zurzeit noch ausbaufähig sind. Formate Es gibts bereits Formate, die unter anderem die Vielfalt von SzinThom's Kanal unterstreicht. Die Folgenden Formate wurden ohne große Planung realisiert und eingeführt. Ursprünglich sollten nur einfache Playlists als Kategorisierung dienen. Audiomedy Dieses Format entstand durch ein Video, in dem DomianDummian - Besessen von Michael Jackson - YouTube parodiert wurde. Allerdings wurde lediglich Audiomaterial lustig manipuliert. Die Videospur bestand aus einem Standbild. SzinThom gefiel das Ergebnis besonders, sodas er ein Format dafür entwickelte. Mit einem offiziellen Intro veröffentlichte SzinThom am 2. Dezember 2013 die erste Folge Audiomedy, die den Namen "Eine neue Religion" Audiomedy #1 - Eine neue Religion - YouTube trägt. Die Serie wird bald fortgesetzt werden. Szinthom´s Movie Review Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Versuch, einen eigene Meinung zu Filmen und Serien darzustellen. Eine Folge wurde bisher produziertSzinthom´s Movie Review - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas - YouTube und eine weitere Folge ist in Planung und Vorbereitung. Das Format stand kurz vor dem Aus, da so eine Review besonders viel Aufwand bedeutet, vor allem, wenn nur eine Person daran arbeitet. Top-Listen Dies ist das erste aber inoffizielle Format, da die erste Top-Liste bereits am 16. Januar 2012 hochgeladen wurdeMeine Lieblingssongs: Plätze 35 - 31 - YouTube. Es gibt dazu bisher noch kein Intro, da die bisherigen Listen nie vervollständigt werden und neu aufgelegt werden müssen. Dafür wird es dann ein Intro geben. Einen genauen Namen für das Format, gibt es noch nicht. Portal 2/Aperture Tag Dieses Format wird als eines behandelt, da "Aperture Tag" lediglich eine Mod zum Valve-Spiel Portal 2 darstellt. In diesem Format werden besonders skurrile und/oder lustige Szenen aus Multiplayer-Sessions in Portal 2 oder Aperture Tag gezeigt. Partner und Co.-Kommentator in diesem Format ist Kaekimaster. Möglicherweise wird es dieses Format nicht lange geben, da es solche Sessions mittlerweile deutlich seltener gibt und dort nicht permament solche Szenen passieren. Ferner scheint es seit Längerem Probleme mit den Servern des Spiels zu geben. SCP Dieses Format ist das neueste und bisher letzte Format auf dem Kanal. SzinThom ist Fan von urbanen Legenden, die Geschichten rund um die sogenannten SCP's (Das sind mysteriöse, oftmals gefährliche Erscheinungen) haben ihn besonders angetan. Als er herausgefunden hatte, dass gar nicht so viele SCP's ins deutsche übersetzt wurden, rief er das gleichnamige Format ins Leben. Dieses Format ist eines der aktiveren Projekte. Technische Ausstattung PC-Konfiguration Hardware * '''Marke': selbst zusammengebaut * Mainboard: MSI A75MA P35 * Prozessor: AMD A6-3670 * Arbeitsspeicher (RAM): 4,00GB DDR3 @ 665 MHz * Grafikkarte: Sapphire Radeon HD 7750 DDR3 2GB * Festplatten: 1x 128 GB SSD, 2x 1 TB HDD, 1x 3 TB USB 3.0 HDD extern Software * Betriebssystem: Windows 10 Home 64 Bit * Videobearbeitung: Corel Pinnacle Studio 19 * Musikkomposition: Samplitude Music Studio 2016 * Aufnahmeprogramme: Fraps, Camtasia, Audacity Peripherie * Mikrofone: sinn7 mPod, WhitCom WH-M004 Tischmikrofon * Mischpult: Behringer Xenyx 302 USB * Webcam: Creative Live! Cam * Musikinstrumente: Casio CTK-571 Keyboard, Westerngitarre Visueller Stil SzinThom Kanalbild 01.jpg SzinThom Kanalbild 02.jpg SzinThom Kanalbil 03.png SzinThom Kanalbild 04.png Der Stil des Kanals hat sich einige Male geändert. Ein offizielles Logo wurde erst spät am 03.04.2013 gleichzeitg mit dem ersten und bisher einzigen Kanaltrailer veröffentlicht. Die Musik zum Kanaltrailer wurde von Kaekimaster komponiert. Das Musikstück enthält gleich zu Anfang ein Stück einer eigens abgewandelten Version der ungarischen Nationalhym ne. Dies soll die weitgehende Herkunft von SzinThom verdeutlichen. Der Rest ist komplett eigenkomponiert. Für die Videoproduktion des Clips ist SzinThom selbst verantwortlich. Obwohl sich das Intro später komplett verändert hat, wird dieser Kanaltrailer auch auf unabsehbare Zeit nicht ersetzt. SzinThom dazu: "Ich denke Kaekimaster hat sich sehr viel Mühe gemacht, und ist mit Leidenschaft da herangegangen, nur um mir einen Song für meinen Clip zu basteln. Als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit und als Wertschätzung seines Werkes werde ich das Video als Kanaltrailer behalten." Komplette Umgestaltung Nachdem sich das Logo und das Intro quasi "eingelebt" haben, wolte SzinThom eine Veränderung des gesamte Erscheinungsbild seines Kanals. Nachdem ein neues "Grundlogo" gefunden wurde, wurden ein paar Konzepte dafür entworfen. Es kam die Idee auf, das "ungarische" auch optisch zu unterstreichen, was sich in den Konzeptentwürfen wiederspiegelt. Die Entscheidung für das Logo wurde teilweise von den Meinungen seiner YouTube Kollegen mitgeprägt. Daraufhin wurde auch das neue Intro produziert, der das erste Mal im Video SCP - Die Einführung am 13.04.2014 gezeigt wurdeSCP Die Serie - Einführung - YouTube. Es wurde auch wieder die Musik geändert, die komplett von SzinThom komponiert wurde. Außerdem änderte sich der Anzeigename des Kanals von "Thomas Szincsak" zu "SzinThom", welches von da an der finale Name des Kanals sein wird. Der Kanalbanner wurde ebenfalls ausgetauscht. Das ehemalige Banner mit Bildmaterial vom Animefilm "Das Verschwinden der Haruhi Suzumiya" wurde durch ein abstraktes Banner ersetzt. Zu sehen ist der neue Kanalname mit ebenfalls neuem Untertitel. Er soll den Content des Kanals beschreiben. Der YouTube Kanalteaser als Experiment Seit ungefähr Juli 2014 hat YouTube einen sog. Kanalteaser eingeführt. Damit war es möglich, Ein Video auf dem Kanal als Kurzteaser zu verwenden, ohne es immer in das Video mit hineinschneiden zu müssen. Allerdings ist die Laufzeit auf 3 Sekunden begrenzt. SzinThom nutzte diese Funktion dennoch und veröffentlichte am 22. Juli 2014 einen Teaser mit abgeändertem Hintergrund und Musik, die abermals von SzinThom eigenkomponiert wurde. Das Logo an sich blieb gleich. Die idee der Kanalteaserfunktion ist verworfen, da diese sehr unflexibel ist und sie bereits von YouTube selbst abgeschafft wird. Die Videos, die bisher diesen Kanaltrailer beinhalteten, müssen nunmehr ohne auskommen. Musik Auch selbst komponierte und produzierte Musik ziert den Kanal von SzinThom. Dabei lässt er sich von Musikrichtungen wie Ambient, Chillout und Trance inspirieren. Später kamen durch die erweiterten Möglichkeiten seines Programmes u.A. die Richtungen Jazz, Lounge und Klassik dazu. Der erste Song auf seinem Kanal hieß Space Pop und wurde am 04.06.2011 veröffentlicht. Somit war es gleichzeitig die erste Veröffentlichung eines eigenen Musikstückes im Internet überhaupt. Anfangs arbeitete SzinThom mit dem Magix Music Maker. Damit produzierte er sample-basierte Musikstücke (Baustein-Prinzip). Allerdings stellte sich dies auf Dauer als relativ begrenzte Möglichkeit der Musikproduktion dar. Daher wechselte SzinThom später auf das Programm Cubase, wo er die Möglichkeit hatte, mittels MIDI-Editor, jeden Ton und jedes Instrument komplett selbst zu definieren. So kamen Songs zustande wie Deep Homesick oder Travel to Infinity. Nach einiger Zeit stellte SzinThom fest, dass genau das auch mit dem Music Maker möglich ist. Durch diese Tatsache, und der leichteren Bedienung des Music Makers, die beispielsweise eine leichtere Einbindung von VSTs ermöglicht, entschied er sich schließlich dazu, wieder zu eben diesem Programm zurückzukehren. Sein erfolgreichstes Musikstück ist das Cover zu Must Be Dreaming von Frou Frou mit aktuell 1.178 Aufrufen. Den Magix Music Maker verwendet er bis heute. My Little Pony (MLP) Eine wesentlichthumb|left|230pxe Änderung, die mehr als nur SzinThoms Kanal wesentlich beeinflusste, trat am 01.10.2014 ein. Rico Heartstrings (damals noch unter dem Kanal kaekimaster) und SzinThom entdeckten gemeinsam die Serie My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie (Originaltitel: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', ''kurz MLP:FIM), '''welche die nunmehr 4. Generation der Serie rund um das große Pony-Spielzeugsortiment von Hasbro darstellt. Seitdem nennt sich SzinThom ofiziell "Brony". Öffentlich als Brony erklärt hat SzinThom sich mit dem Video Epic Sonic Rainboom. Dies war sein erstes Video mit MLP Content. Darauf folgte das Video My Little Pony - SKANDAL!, in dem er selbst noch einmal sein Dasein als Brony erläuterte. Seitdem erscheinen immer wieder vereinzelt Videos dieser Art auf seinem Kanal. Das erfolgreichste mlp-related Video bisher ist Daniel Ingram - Smile, Smile, Smile (Jazz Cover) mit aktuell 292 Aufrufen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Cover zu einem Song des offiziellen Serien - Soundtracks von MLP:FIM, welcher SzinThoms Lieblingssong der Serie ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Geboren 1993